1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a teleconferencing system capable of holding a conference between remote locations via a network, a communication terminal employed in the teleconferencing system, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a program executed by the communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Teleconferencing system have increasingly become popular along with the widespread use and the progress in speed of Internet access. The teleconferencing system enables conference members to hold the conference by teleconferencing between remote locations, which eliminates the members' extra labor and time for gathering in one location.
The teleconferencing system includes a communication terminal disposed in a conference room at one end where one group of members of a conference gather, and a communication terminal disposed in a conference room at the other end where the other group of members of the conference gather. Each of the communication terminals is configured to capture images of the conference room including the members of the conference, receive audio inputs such as utterances, convert the captured images and received audio inputs into digital image data and audio data, respectively, and transmit the converted digital image data and digital audio data to the communication terminal at the other end. The communication terminal at the other end is configured to receive the image data to display on a display of the communication terminal while receiving the audio data to output sound from a speaker of the communication terminal, which implements holding a virtual conference similar to the actual conference.
In above teleconferencing system, there is disclosed a technology in which display data of documents used in the conference are transmitted together with the image data and the audio data by utilizing an external input unit from a communication terminal at one end to a communication terminal at the other end, thereby sharing the same documents between the two remotely located groups of members of the conference (e.g., Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).